


Floriography

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, First Meetings, Language of Flowers, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Floriography: The language of flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floriography

**Author's Note:**

> Kay, so I looked up flower meanings, and didn't focus on where they grow or what they look like, but please, just suspend your disbelief for this, okay?
> 
> Primrose - Young Love
> 
> Gloxina - Love At First Sight
> 
> Yellow Tulips - There's Sunshine in your smile
> 
> (I'll repeat these in the end notes)

"Chrom, would you please come here a moment?"

The 7 year old prince, with scabby knees, dirt on his pants, and skin tanned from constant outdoor activity, came sprinting over when his sister called for him. He grinned at her.

"Yes, Emm?"

"There is someone I would like you to meet," she said, her voice as gentle as ever. Despite that, Chrom pouted. Besides Sully, Lissa, and Frederick, there was no one any fun around the castle. Whenever her had to meet someone, it was usually some boring adult. The lady standing next to her was pretty, but was probably as un-fun as anyone else he came across.

"Who is it?" he said, childishly not hiding his disinterest.

If it embarassed her, or is she even noticed, Emmeryn hid it well. "Chrom, this is the youngest daughter of a noble house of Ylisse. Sumia, this is prince Chrom."

From behind the skirts of the pretty lady, out came, Chrom would swear, the prettiest girl he had ever seen, even compared to Maribelle and Emm. Her hair was bouncy and a pretty brown and looked super soft. Her cheeks were pink, even pinker than her pretty pink dress. The only not pretty thing about her was that she wasn't smiling.

"Hello, Milord..." she said, voice as cute as the rest of her, "It's very nice...to meet you..."

"Hi! You're super pretty!" he couldn't help but blurt, and he felt his cheeks warm up. The girl blushed even harder. "I-I am not!"

"Are too!"

Her Momma and Emm just giggled, and walked off to discuss adult stuff.

Chrom and Sumia just stood there for a moment, awkwardly blushing and quiet. Chrom suddenly broke out into a smile and ran off, leaving her there, confused. He came back several minutes later, holding a tiny, light pink flower in his hand.

"This reminds me of you!" he said proudly.

She blushed even more, and took the flower with shaking hands, "This is called a Showy Primrose," she said quietly.

"Do you know a lot about flowers?" he said loudly as children are.

"I really like them...I could tell your fortune, if you want," she said, voice a bit more confident. He nodded vigorously, and ran off once more. He came back with an armful of plucked flowers (which Frederick would yell at him for later). He dumped them at her feet, and she smiled so widely and brightly Chrom felt his heart do weird things.

An idea popped into his head, and he dug through the pile, coming back up with a yellow tulip. He handed it to her proudly.

"Why?"

"It reminded me of your smile! You should smile a lot, it's super pretty!"

Her blush spread, as did her smile. She took the flower and put it next to her, side by side with the primrose. She sat criss-cross by the flowers and Chrom did the same across from her. "That's not true! ...What fortune do you want?"

"Uhm..." he looked away in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head "People are always talkin' about me getting married and stuff, so uhm...will I marry somebody as pretty as you?"

Her eyes widened and the blush he put on her face earlier stayed there. "O-Okay..."

She looked through the pile and picked out a small, deep red one with white trim. "Momma said this is called a Glu...Gla..." she sounded out the hard word, "Glox...in...a. A Gloxina!"

His mouth opened in admiration for her difficult pronunciation. She picked one petal off. "This means you will." She plucked off another. "This means you wont."

He watched her with anticipation as she slowly stripped the flower of it's petals. Soon there were only three.

"You will...you wont..." he grinned widely as she tugged the final petal off. "You will!"

However, the young prince lost his smile immediately, "My question was stupid."

"No it wasn't!"

"I shoulda asked if I was gonna marry _you_ instead!"

Before that moment in time, Chrom had never seen anyone turn quite so red. "U-U-Uhm....I don't think so...you deserve a princess..."

"I like you better," he said, reasoning that she _must_ be better than any girl he'd meet later, because he liked her now, "Besides, when I marry you, that's gonna make you a princess!"

She folded in on herself even more, "I'd make an awful princess. All I'm good at is flower fortune and pegasuses. A princess needs to be graceful."

"No she doesn't! My little sister is a princess and she cries a lot and trips on stuff! Yesterday we got all muddy and Frederick scolded us.”

She giggled, and this spurred the princeling on, “And sometimes, when no one’s looking, Emm falls asleep at her desk. She woke up with papers stuck to her face!”

Soon Sumia’s giggles erupted, causing Chrom’s grin to grow and a laugh to bubble up from him too. Soon they were rolling in the dirt likes pigs in the sty, and were caught that way by Emmeryn and Sumia’s mother.

“Fast friends, wouldn’t you say?” the pretty lady from before said. Emm laughed behind her hand and smiled.

“Chrom, Sumia has to go now.”

The prince whined, sitting up and crossing his arms in indignation, “But we were just having fun!”

“Maybe, I can come back?” The little girl’s request startled her mother; she rarely asked for much. She smiled indulgently.

“It seems I have no choice. Until we meet again, my Exalt. Come along, dear.”

With a slight pout on her lips, Sumia stood up, dusted off her dress, and took her mother’s hand. She cast a glance back to the prince as she walked away, and felt her cheeks warm up.

Chrom watched her go, forlorn and irritated.

“Did you have fun?”

His pout seemed to disappear, "Yeah! When I get bigger, I’m gonna marry her! She’s gonna be a princess, and have all the flowers and pegasususues...” his brow furrowed, “pegasus-es she wants!”

Emmeryn smiled down at him, gently pulling him up and dusting him off, “Frederick is not going to be pleased with this mess you made, Chrom.”

“I’ll clean it up...” he grumbled, stomping off to pick up the strewn flowers, planning on dumping them in some remote corner.

He picked up a delicate pink petal, and smiled.•

**Author's Note:**

> (In case you forgot: also bare in mind I got these from one website)
> 
> Primrose - Young Love
> 
> Gloxina - Love At First Sight
> 
> Yellow Tulips - There's Sunshine in your smile


End file.
